CHEATING
by wildwildflower
Summary: LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP. Suki already knew that kind of relationship will not work out. Besides, she and her best friend; Zuko, is getting closer day after day. ONE SHOT.
_... How about Suki cheated on Sokka? Why not? ..._

 _._

 _._

 _Whatever was done by Zuko and Suki are always right. That was the ruled *smirk*... Long life Zuki *choughs*_

 _._

 _._

 **A/N #1:**

~ I'm quite busy lately (see what i've done to 'Worried About You' -_-), and oh God! This idea just pop up in my mind ... Well, what I'm trying to say is that i write this fiction like a flash. So maybe there some error.

 **~ Imagine they're in modern life.**

* * *

"SOKKA STOP IT! YOU DO NOT HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING" Suki yelled as she saw Sokka punched Zuko's face. She tried to stoped him.

"What? You tell me that I do not have an idea about what I've done? HE KISSED YOU SUKI!" He yelled back.

She did not mean yell at him when she did that. _But come on. Is he serious – gonna - end him right now?_ "Just stop" She says.

He punch Zuko once again, then go away.

 _And Zuko! What is in his mind, eh? Why the hell he kisses her in front of her boyfriend? What he thinks he has been done? Is he crazy!? He is crazy!_ Suki talks to herself as she tried to help him to stand up.

However, instead of pursuing Sokka to calm him down, she prefers to stay and accompany Zuko who had the punch from Sokka.

"Are you okay? She asked him as they get a little distance from the crowd. She sounds so worried. She took a tissue from her mini backpack to wipe the blood on his lips.

"Not really" He says while trying to hold back the pain.

"I'm sorry for what he has done to you. He is just ... "

"No" He cut her off. "Of course he would do that, you are his girlfriend – I mean, officially. I'm the one who should apologize" He continued. "That was you're so adorable Suki, make me uncontrollably" He said bluntly make her face flushed. She bites her bottom lip.

"Hey ... Does it hurt?" She asked after a while they were silent. She is tidy up the strands of his messy hair above his face, stroking his bruised cheek gently. _He is still looks handsome even though his face were bruised and his lips were slightly torn._

Zuko covers her palm who was stroking his face with his. Then kisses her. "Yeah, he hit me pretty hard" He said. She can feel that he smiled between the kiss on her palm.

"Oh yeah?" She giggles, then back to take care of his wounds.

Sokka. He is her boyfriend, a nice guy, funny, and he always had a way to make her laugh. He loves her, even though sometimes she feels so far away from him when he began to remember about his ex-girlfriend, Yue. It's the one thing that quite makes her uncomfortable besides him – it's pretty bothering her. But overall he is still a nice guy who loves her.

Then here's Zuko. It's complicated to tell who he was. He is Sokka's friend who has been introduced to her. She and Zuko becomes closer when they both chose the same college in the Fire Nation where Sokka chose to continue his study with the rest of the gang at Ba Sing Se University in Earth Kingdom.

And she is not sure since when she began to give more attention to him. Maybe when he began to open up to her and told her about his family. About his ambitious father who can not and will not (ever) get to see the good side of him. About his sister who saw nothing on him more than as her rival who need to be eliminated rather than regard him as her big brother. And about her mother, who died of suicide due to pressure from his father. He always told her all the things that bothered him. She has always been the first or maybe the only one where he freely opens up his mind. Even when he was dating with Mai.

Zuko is a rather closed person , especially regarding his personal problems . He prefers to listen to others rather than being heard. That was Zuko that she knew before. And now he is so open up to her, makes her realize that how lonely he was during this time. So that's why she gives more attention to him and always worried about him.

Maybe it's right that at first it was just a feeling of sympathy as a friend. But over time she always found herself worrying him over from what should she did. Then she realized, she has a feeling more than just a sympathy, a feeling more than just a friend for him. She realized that she loves him.

And maybe it's not enough if she 'just' realize that she loves him. But the sensation above her chest. The way her heart skipped uncontrollably just because Zuko calls her name, or just because seeing him smile. Or when she blushes easily when he tease her. That she found herself smiling just because thinking of him. That she secretly adore 'his shirtless'. And all the sensations that she does not feel again from Sokka. Also, lately, she felt 'flat' with her relationship with Sokka.

"What are you thinking?" Seeing her mused, he asked her puzzled. One of his eyebrows upraised.

"Are you tired of this relationship?" Zuko silent. He studies her carefully. "Are you bored?" She continued while Zuko remained silent - he just saw and let her keep talking. "You're getting bored with me, right?" She says randomly. Did not say what she was actually thinking about. Earlier she was thinking how in love she was to him. But with relationship and this secret love, she suddenly afraid to loosing him. She does not want to.

He gazes her. "Am I still there in your heart, hm?" He asked softly as he reached her wrist then stroked her knuckles gently. He rested his forehead above hers. His breath warm on her face.

A little smile came upon her lips. "It does not need to be asked" She answer. She looks straight into his golden eyes.

 _Yes, she loves him. Very much._

"Well , that's the most important thing for me" He said gently, then kiss the top of her head then her cheek then her lips.

Her hands wrapped around his bare neck as her response. Fingers are locked in his hair. And, soon their kiss become heated, forget where they are.

 _It was WRONG ... But it's feel so RIGHT._

* * *

 **A/N #2:**

 **This's Suki's POV and while I write this one, I was thinking about the next part. It would be Zuko's POV.** **But ... I don't promise anyting.**


End file.
